A Smile
by Magayon
Summary: A Raww le Klueze and Fllay Allster fic. I know the pairing is a bit weird but there's nothing bad trying, right? Please Read and Review! Thanks!


**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Author's Note: **I'm not good in English so I'm really sorry about that.

_**A Smile**_

_**By: Hiedra**_

His blonde hair was floating like flower petals on the water.

In space, there was no gravity and there was no end, a void place, a dark place, a place where people dies as they fought with each other because of having different beliefs. He had witnessed people dying in battle and he was used to it. It didn't matter if it was his comrade or not as long as he had his goal. He did not care if they all die. All he wanted was to fulfill his plans and he would not let anyone be a hindrance to this.

Raww stood from his chair and pushed himself towards the window of his room. He looked at the endless darkness outside. He could not see anything, just plain darkness which he was very accustomed to.

Then suddenly he heard the door opened. He glanced at his back and saw Fllay on the door way.

Fllay looked at him. "Yzak told me that you have arrive so…I brought some tea for you." She said and entered the room.

Raww gazed at the red haired young lady as she set his tea on the table. She really had changed from their first encounter. She was now under his control though sometimes he caught her looking at something but her mind was away.

He approached his table and sat on his chair.

Fllay stood a few feet away from the table and waited for him to finish his tea.

From the side of his eyes, Raww secretly looked at the young lady. He never saw her smile. Well who would be comfortable to smile in front of an enemy? But he still wondered how she looked like if she smiles.

"Um…can I ask something?" Fllay suddenly spoke.

Raww pretended that he did not hear what she has said. "What was it?" he asked.

"No…nothing…" she stammered and held the tray in front of her chest tighter.

The blonde man looked at her and waiter for her to speak again.

"If you won't talk, I will not be able to know what you want." He stated and leaned his back on the chair. "I'm not a Psychic you know."

Fllay shook her head and looked down. "Just forget what I said."

She immediately approached the door and before she left she glanced at Raww. "Just call me if you need something." She said and left.

Raww just stared at the door where the young lady exited. A thought of Fllay and how she treats him made him smile. A rare thing he does. Being a lead commander he should not show any emotion and his mask also help him to appear emotionless. His life was a big mystery to everyone.

Raww stood for the second time out of his chair. He moved towards the door and stepped out of the room. He decided to pay a visit to the control room of the ship. He was in charge of everything that was why he must be responsible. Everyday he must face different kinds of problems like how to plan their next attack or fighting the opposite group. Sometimes he gets tired of it but what can he do.

The blonde man was on his way when suddenly he heard a familiar feminine voice from an open room. Slowly, he peeked inside and saw Fllay talking to the old mechanic of the ship. He noticed that she looked very worried as she talks to the man.

"You should visit the doctor." Fllay said.

The old man coughed. "No, I need to finish fixing Commander Klueze's mobile suit." He said and gave the young lady a warm smile.

"But…"

The old man put his hand on Fllay's head. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. Thanks for your concern."

Fllay could not hide how she felt. She was concerned to the old man's health. She tried to talk to the Commander but the first emotion she felt was fear. Fllay didn't want to see Raww angry.

Feeling rejected, Fllay went out of the room. She could remember her father as she sees the old man and she couldn't help it that she could see him with a poor health.

Not knowing to Fllay, Raww was listening and she was surprised to see him as soon as she went out.

"C…commander."

Raww stared at her surprised face. "Is anything wrong Fllay?" he asked.

"Nothing."

Raww looked inside the room and saw the old mechanic coughing like earlier but now it seems that it worsen. Fllay immediately approached the old man.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she held the old man on his shoulder.

"Ugh…Ugh…"

"Um…Commander." Fllay looked at the blonde man.

Raww could not resist on staring at her eyes which was filled with worry. He had never seen a woman looked just the way Fllay looked like. No one had ever worried about him so he was not used on seeing a woman with eyes like her.

"Can the doctor see him?" Fllay asked in a trembling voice.

"Y…Yes." He replied and helped Fllay carry the old man to the doctor.

-

Fllay waited patiently outside the room where the old man was being checked. She was so worried that her eyes took quick glances at the door.

"Why did you not tell me?" Raww suddenly asked.

The young lady looked up at him. "I…I was…afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"That…that you won't let…him see the doctor." Fllay stammered.

"I will let him see the doctor if that's very important. He's my responsibility." He stated.

Fllay felt peace in her. She didn't expect him to answer like that.

Suddenly their attention was caught when the doctor came out of the room.

"Commander Klueze." He called. "He was alright now."

"Good."

Raww noticed Fllay changed into worried to a happy look.

"Can I see him?" Raww asked.

"I'm sorry but he was asleep now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, so may I leave you now Commander?"

Raww nodded. He was about to leave when suddenly Fllay called him.

"Um…Thank you." She said.

Raww suddenly felt something inside him. He was not sure of it.

"It's nothing." He replied.

Raww's eyes widen in surprise when suddenly he saw Fllay for the first time smile at him.

"Thank you Commander."

The blonde man turned his back to Fllay. He suddenly felt his lips curved into a smile and felt a peaceful feeling inside his chest.

-

**End**

**-**

**Author's Note: **This is my first time to write a fanfiction under the category Gundam Seed. I hope you like it. The pairing was a bit weird but I like them both with the exception of their age gap. All is fair in love right? I haven't read a Raww-Fllay pairing story so I come up of writing one.


End file.
